


Green-Eyed Monster

by thewesterndoor



Series: Strange Neighbours [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: After seeing Levi talking to a hot new neighbour, Eren feels a little jealous.  He decides to show Levi exactly why they're so great together.Part of a series of one-shots for different ships (sequel to Humanity's Finest but can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Strange Neighbours [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090296
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around on my computer for a while. It kind of stems from the fact that if nekoshka and I are going to have an apartment au, of course the Free! swim team will exist there in some form AND when plotting and head canons for this au were happening we both loved the idea that Levi's anime crush is Makoto which was in the fic Subscribed by snakemittens.
> 
> As ever, a lot of gratitude to nekoshka for being an excellent beta reader!

Eren flipped off the lights and hustled across the worn carpet and into bed, the sheets crisp and cool against his skin. God, he loved sleeping over at Levi’s.

Whenever Eren mentioned that to Levi, Levi always protested that the only difference was he actually washed his sheets with any regularity, which Eren was willing to acknowledge was probably true. When he was at Levi’s he could manage to keep things passably tidy, but at his own place things had a way of spiralling out into chaos. Besides, it hadn’t taken them long to realize that sleepovers didn’t work at Eren’s apartment.

Eren had done his best to be quiet, but when faced with Levi’s skilled fingers and filthy mouth, good intentions had a way of turning into sobs and screams.

Even thinking about it was enough to have heat pooling in Eren’s gut, his cock starting to strain against his briefs. He stretched out across the bed and scooted over until his body was up against Levi’s smaller frame. Pressing a kiss to the base of Levi’s neck where it met his shoulder, Eren caught the slight burn of chlorine rising up.

“You were at the pool today?” he said, trying to keep the words as casual as possible.

Levi’s hand had risen up to stroke a lazy path up and down the line of Eren’s spine. With each sweep, Eren felt as though his skin was coming alive, something inside him winding tighter.

“Yeah,” Levi murmured, his gaze fixed on Eren’s neck. “Amon is still away and needed someone to check the chemicals.”

“And was the…were those guys there again?”

Eren hated how small his voice sounded, how petty and jealous and…weak.

Somehow, Eren had managed to convince this strange beautiful man to be his, and in the three months that they’d been dating Eren had been waiting for Levi to realize he had made a mistake. Levi was everything that Eren wasn’t—he was a grown up with his shit together, the type of person who knew that you’re supposed to clean a washing machine and how to cook actual meals, who went to foreign films and art galleries, while Eren was…not. Eren might have been within a year of graduating from university, but it was going to be with a degree in Geography; he was the sort of person who thought a balanced meal was adding green onions to the instant ramen, and that experiencing culture was whatever showed up on his Tumblr dashboard. It was only a matter of time before Levi realized that he was too good for Eren and moved on. When Eren had come home from classes to find Levi at the building’s pool, he’d wondered if  _ this _ was when the dream collapsed. 

Even from across the parking lot, Eren had been able to see the way Levi was watching one of the swimmers. How could he not? The guy had looked kind of like Eren, but with better shoulders. He was an upgrade.

“What? You mean Makoto?”

Eren’s heart lurched in his chest. So Shoulders had a name. And Levi had been  _ talking _ to him.

Levi sat up, rearranging the pillow behind him until he was propped up. With one hand he reached forward, fingers light against Eren’s face as he tilted his jaw up so that Eren couldn’t look away. The weight of that silver gaze seared through Eren.

“What’s this about, brat?” Levi rumbled.

Sitting up beside Levi, Eren twisted away from his touch.

“I just…”

How did Eren even begin to say what he was feeling without making it all worse? Without showing how insecure he was––actually spelling out all of his deficiencies?

“Eren, whatever it is you have to actually tell me. I’m not a fucking mind reader. If you’re…just spit it out,” Levi said.

But Eren wasn’t sure that he could begin to find the words. The closest he could do was to show Levi. He wasn’t going to make it easy for Shoulders to take  _ his _ man. Levi was going to feel Eren’s touch like an indelible mark on his skin.

Taking a quick breath, Eren turned back to Levi, and before he could say anything, Eren leaned forward into a kiss.

With the state that he was in, Eren couldn’t manage sweet or gentle. Instead, his lips demanded until Levi was groaning into his mouth. Fingers speared up through Eren’s hair, tightening along his scalp with a delicious scrape of nails against skin, and then Levi was pulling him closer.

For a moment Eren luxuriated in the sensations, the way his body was already feeling so hard and heavy, before he reached up to grab Levi’s wrists. Levi’s pulse was a racing flutter against his fingers as Eren climbed over Levi, pinning his arms to the pillow.

Knees braced on either side of Levi’s hips, Eren started to trace the column of Levi’s neck with his tongue and his teeth.

“I need…I want to touch you,” Levi hissed through his teeth, trying to press up against the cage of Eren’s hands.

Eren bit gently into the corded muscle, feeling Levi shiver beneath him, and when he blew gently against the damp skin he heard a soft whimper.

“Let me look after you,” Eren whispered before he pressed a kiss just behind Levi’s ear. His thumbs stroked over the sensitive skin of Levi’s wrists. “Can I… ”

He felt Levi’s nod against his shoulder and the rumble of his chest as he said, “Yes.”

Returning to the task at hand, Eren sucked a bruise into that pale, beautiful skin, quickly followed by another. He knew there would be hell to pay later, but all he could feel was warm satisfaction at seeing his claim right there on Levi. Quickly, he moved on to the sweep of Levi’s collarbones and down to the firm planes of his pecs.

“Keep your arms where they are,” Eren ordered, his tone firm.

Levi’s eyes went wide, but he nodded, and Eren could see his cock straining against his briefs. Normally it was Levi who took command, who made Eren feel impossibly good, but it seemed they were both enjoying this reversal.

Gaze still locked with Levi’s, Eren dropped his mouth to Levi’s nipple, drawing the flat of his tongue against the small bud. He smiled as Levi’s eyes went cloudy, his body taut. And when Eren carefully took that sensitive flesh into his mouth, pressing his teeth down, he felt Levi’s groan as much as heard it.

That noise alone, knowing that Levi was pliant beneath him––willing and ready for whatever Eren wanted––had Eren’s body feeling so tight, so ready.

Crawling backwards so that his face was level with Levi’s groin, Eren took a moment to stare at the line of his boyfriend’s cock where it strained against his black briefs. He could already see a damp spot forming against the cotton.

Fingers a little unsteady, he tugged the briefs down over Levi’s hips until Levi was bare before him. Carefully, his fingers coasted along the length of Levi’s swollen cock, watching as it twitched. When he reached the head, he allowed his fingers to trail through the slick pre-cum, his thumb pressing against the slit.

“Don’t fucking toy with me. I need you…fucking  _ touch _ me,” Levi said, his voice somewhere between an order and pleading.

Eren gave him a mock frown.

“Touch you? Like this?” Eren asked, his hands moving to Levi’s thighs.

His hands swept up the heavy muscle, nearing Levi’s jutting cock but never quite touching it. Instead Eren traced the path of Levi’s hipbones with his fingers and lips, followed by the ridges of his lower abdomen—everything that led towards Levi’s cock while never quite making it there.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Levi moaned, his hips jerking as Eren’s breath ghosted along his length.

Eren hid his smile against the soft skin of Levi’s inner thigh before he sucked at the flesh. Levi shuddered, and when Eren glanced up he had to take a moment to appreciate the beauty of Levi’s face. Levi’s lower lip was swollen, teeth pressed into it; his eyes were dark and locked on Eren’s with a single-minded focus that had electricity darting down Eren’s spine. A flush extended down his chest, and a string of spit-shiny bruises showed the path of Eren’s handiwork.

It didn’t matter how impressive Shoulders might have looked at the pool earlier; in this moment, Eren was certain that Levi’s thoughts were only on  _ him _ .

Finally, he lowered his mouth to Levi’s cock. Starting at the base, he licked a fat stripe up to the tip before he pulled the head into his mouth, tasting sweat and pre-cum. Loosening his jaw, he started to work up and down, one hand gripping the base and the other moving to Levi’s balls.

A hand pressed against Eren’s head, fingers twining through his hair and tugging ever so slightly. Sparks floated in front of Eren’s eyes with each pull, and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. His hips jerked into the bed, desperately seeking some relief of his own.

Pulling away with a pop, Eren glared up at Levi.

“I told you to keep your hands up there,” Eren growled.

Levi’s eyes darkened, his breath hitching.

“Yeah?” he drawled.

“Yeah.”

“You going to make me?”

Eren didn’t think before he responded; he just flipped Levi over, leaning down to cage him against the bed and press his hips down into the curve of Levi’s ass. Even through the barrier of cotton, Eren whimpered at finally feeling something closer to what he needed.

Chest pressed against Levi’s back, Eren whispered into Levi’s ear, “If you’re good, I’ll let you come.”

“And if I’m bad?”

Rising up, Eren moved to the side. He could see Levi watching him, watching the way Eren stroked along the globe of one cheek before lifting his hand up. Eren bit his lip, glancing at Levi. Levi’s breathing was heavy, deep pants that filled the room, and he nodded. In a swift motion, Eren brought his hand down against the firm flesh with a satisfying crack. There was a responding moan, Levi’s gaze going dreamy. Eren was going to have to remember this.

Quickly, Eren pulled off his own briefs and then covered Levi again, the added weight stopping Levi from getting a good angle as he ground his hips into the bed.

“You’re not going to come until I say so.”

Levi’s only response was to lift his hips up, pressing against Eren’s cock. Eren had to bite back a groan at the flood of pleasure. There was so much he still wanted to do, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.

_ Next time, _ he promised himself.

He stretched forward, hands fumbling until he’d reached the handle of the bedside drawer. A second later he pulled out the bottle of lube, placing it by their hips.

Carefully, he rolled over to Levi’s side and popped open the bottle, drizzling lube over his fingers. Then he traced Levi’s tight hole, slowly pressing one finger in. Levi’s body greedily sucked him in, clasping around him so tightly. Eren’s vision nearly went white, his pulse hitching at the thought of that warm pressure surrounding his cock.

He worked his finger in and out of Levi’s body, soon adding a second. Twisting his fingers, he felt a mounting desperation as he tried to find Levi’s prostate. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but normally Levi either took care of his own prep or Eren did it under Levi’s guidance. 

After what felt like ages, Eren finally heard Levi’s keen as his fingers found the right spot. His fingers circled the fleshy area, using Levi’s gasps and moans to dial in the right pressure and rhythm.

“Fuck. Yes. Right there. Oh god, Eren,” Levi babbled. His hips rose up, pressing back against Eren’s hand.

When Eren added another finger, Levi’s babbling started to pick up in pace so that all Eren could catch was the plaintive, “Fuck me. Please. I need you in me.”

Eren’s thoughts went blank and his body white hot as he fumbled back into the drawer to pull out a condom. His hands were shaking a little as he rolled it on, and just the brush of his own fingers was enough for Eren to feel a dangerous coiling low in his spine, the need to cum becoming a demand. With a bit more lube, Eren lined his cock up against Levi’s hole and then pressed forward.

Panting at the feel of Levi surrounding him, Eren was hanging on by a thread. It was only the thought that he had to make this good for Levi—make sure that Levi could never think about someone else—that kept him fighting back the urge to cum.

“Is this what you wanted?” Eren hissed, his hips snapping forward.

“I want to see you,” Levi mumbled between moans.

Eren could feel his cock pulsing at those words. What he wouldn’t give to see Levi’s face as he broke apart in his arms. Pulling out, Eren quickly helped Levi roll over before pressing back into him.

This time, Levi wasn’t content to lie back and stay docile. His hands stayed put, but he stretched up to capture Eren’s mouth with a drugging kiss.

Eren’s movements became jerky; he was so close, but he was determined to make sure Levi came before him. He wrapped Levi’s legs around his waist, lifting his hips higher and hissing as the angle deepened.

“Touch yourself,” Eren commanded.

Levi was quick to oblige. He quickly had a hand circling his cock, twisting around the head, pulling and tugging. There was a telltale hitch in Levi’s breath, followed by a groan as he came across his stomach.

With Levi’s body clenching around him, Eren was soon to follow, his mind going blissfully blank as he shuddered his release into Levi’s body. He collapsed bonelessly to the bed.

“That was…we should do that again,” Levi finally said. His voice was languorous, and when Eren squinted at him, he was pleased to see his boyfriend had that well-fucked look.

***

Later, once they had cleaned up and were settled back into bed, Eren starting to drift off to sleep, he felt Levi turn onto his side to face him.

“Eren?”

“Yeah?” Eren said sleepily.

There was a pause, and Eren opened his eyes to find Levi looking at him intently.

“You know you don’t have anything to be jealous of. Right?” Levi said.

Eren felt his stomach drop, but he couldn’t look away.

“I just want you to know…” Levi started, before he sighed, shoving one hand through his inky hair. “Brat, you’re mine, and there’s no getting rid of me.”

Eren hardly dared to breathe, but he had to say something. 

“Even…even if there’s hot swimmers with better shoulders than me?”

Levi had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“I might have to send those shitheads an edible arrangement or some shit, because fuck, that was…” 

Even in the dark Eren could see the slight flush on Levi’s cheeks.

“So you liked it?”

“Fuck. Yeah. Who knew a little jealousy would bring that out.”

This time it was Eren whose cheeks grew warm. He buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment.

“Just so long as you know there’s not actually anything to be jealous of,” Levi said. He cupped Eren’s face, forcing him to look back at Levi. Gently, Levi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s lips.

“For what it’s worth,” Levi continued, “Whenever I was talking to those guys…I just kept wondering what you’d look like in those jammers.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

For the first time that week––since Eren had first seen Levi talking to Shoulders––he felt the grip of worry and fear ease.

“Night, Levi,” Eren mumbled as he snuggled close.

Levi shifted next to him until they were comfortably entwined.

And as he drifted off to sleep, Eren thought he heard a soft whisper.

“I love you, brat.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos/commenting! ❤️
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at thewesterndoor


End file.
